


Lonely Nights at Sea

by adsomber



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jk there is some shame lmao, y'all idk how to use this site but kell and alucard are only mentioned how do i express that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adsomber/pseuds/adsomber
Summary: It's not Lila's fault that Alucard's attempt at seducing her had left her all hot and bothered.





	Lonely Nights at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Set during A Gathering of Shadows

It's not Lila's fault that Alucard's attempt at seducing her had left her all hot and bothered. She'd let her guard slip. Never again. 

"Life is pointless without pleasure,” he’d said. She knew that. Back in Grey London, she only had her pride and a few stolen intimate moments here and there to keep her warm. Now, the issue was that she was  _still_ too warm. The crisp ocean air was neither enough to temper the flush in her gaunt cheeks nor cool the fire growing in her aching core. She really had to let off some pent-up steam. 

Lila briskly made her way down to her cabin only to find her coat hanging on the door and a bottle of wine with an apology note attached. 

 _Bastard_. 

She threaded her fingers through her dark hair and pulled it in frustration. Bitterly, Lila picked up the offerings and dumped them at the foot of her narrow cot. She kicked the door shut, letting her annoyance be known. 

Finally, when the quiet lingered and the cool night air stilled, did she let herself begin to undress. Being the avid knife-lover she is, Lila contemplated divesting her weapons before eventually setting them and their holsters on her bedside table — surely no one would dare walk in on her. Then, she hooked her fingers through her trousers and briefs in one swift motion and let them pool at her feet. The air kissed the warmth between her legs. She bristled. Every now and then, she let her fingers gently linger, her hands caressing the slight curves at her neck, hips, breasts. Knowing things would soon get steamy in the too-small room, Lila cracked open a porthole. 

She slumped back onto the narrow cot, kneeling on her heels with the cotton sheets smooth under her bare legs. Except for the distinct lack of underthings and pants, she was in her usual nighttime clothes now — a cream-coloured, threadbare tunic that exposed her perky nipples when the candlelight was right. Slowly, she unbuttoned it, sliding a hand down the supple skin of her front straight to her aching core. 

Lila laid herself down on her back, spreading her long legs further. Something like magic pulsed through her as her slender fingers became slick from teasing between her folds. With her other hand, she rubbed circles on her nipples, her middle finger on one and her thumb on the other. Soon her motions became erratic — frantic — her breathing heavy and laboured. But before she could let herself climax, she withdrew both hands, intending to drag the session on longer. 

Courtesy of her newfound affinity for the elements, the moisture in the air coalesced into something phallic. Without a second thought, Lila rose to her knees and lowered herself onto the makeshift cock. She was never one to be loud in bed, but she had to stifle a groan at the sudden length and thickness filling her. The water was surprisingly warm. 

Biting her lip to keep herself from making any more embarrassing sounds, Lila began to set a rhythm up and down the shaft, painstakingly slow before she finally adjusted. She threw her head back, but wisps of dark hair were still matted to her forehead with a sheen of sweat. 

Lila stayed in that position, rocking her hips back and forth, and let her hands wander along her sides, stroking herself from hip to waist to breast. She stuck two fingers in her mouth, coating them with moisture before toying with her nipples. She imagined soft lips peppering kisses on the nape of her neck. Not Alucard’s — like they had on her mouth just merely an hour before — but  _his._

 _Kell’s_. 

The absurdly gentle pink lips she hadn’t had the pleasure of gracing for over four whole months. And even then, the kisses barely lasted a second. 

If only the black-eyed prince was here now, tied up in front of her — much like the fateful day they'd met. But this time, he’d be in a chair, watching her hungrily with those lovely mismatched eyes. His mouth would be slightly agape, whispering breathy sweet nothings, begging her to let him touch. She couldn't help but smirk to herself in the dark room.

Eventually, she would reach her climax and moan his blasted name for the sake of rousing him further. Then — and only then — would she undo the ropes at his wrists, guide his large hands into her hair, and take him in her hot mouth. The familiar scent of flowers would invade her senses, and drool would dribble down her throat, but the gasps and curses from Kell would make it all worth it. 

Her thoughts slurred together, only the idea of absolute pleasure clear in her head. She was throbbing. Lila ground down on the cot even harder, her fluid surely making a mess of the sheets as it leaked down her legs. If it weren’t for the open window, the musky scent of her arousal would have almost suffocated her. 

The cry of “Land!” from one of her shipmates overhead only made her ache for Kell even more. Soon they would be reunited, and soon she would be able to act out her fantasies. 

But for now, just like in Grey London, she’d have to make do with solely her own fingers and her dirty imagination. 

Lila slumped onto her front, the cock she’d made evaporating back into mist. She rubbed herself through her orgasm, clenching her legs and gritting her teeth. The sensation here was so much stronger than when she last remembered it. She lay there, hair mussed and face flushed, waiting to come down from her high before properly preparing for bed: a blade at her knee and her back to the wall and certainly not in  _just_ a faded unbuttoned tunic. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was gross lmao but ,, i need things


End file.
